La Resistance
by PyroIncendium
Summary: The story of the people in Raccoon city as the events of september '98 unfolded. Please Review, I will write more if feedback is positive oh yeah *disclaimer I dont own resident evil or anything ascociated with it


La Resistance  
  
Summary  
  
Raccoon city the most carnage since Hiroshima and Nagasaki 800,000 dead, nearly no survivors, a whole city gone. It happened nearly overnight men, women, and children all turned into the once thought fictional undead, Thoughtless soulless fearless and merciless killers of the innocent. Raccoon however did not go to hell without a fight. This is the story of the brave men and women who never made it out, who gave there lives to save others, Raccoons emergency services as well as the many anonymous civilians who fought by there side. This is also the story of the people who didn't know what to do, who couldn't be heroes, this is just as much a memorial for them. May all who never made it out of raccoon rest in peace.  
  
Chapter 1: Jenna - 16 year old girl, very pretty, medium length blond hair, and fairly athletic figure.  
  
Jenna awoke to the noises of sirens and the whirring of helicopter blades, the general mayhem of a war zone. A voice over a loud speaker bellowed "citizens of raccoon city remain calm and within your residences, if you are currently not in your home at this time seek the closest safe indoor shelter, any one out in the city streets will be mistaken for a carrier and shot on site" Jenna didn't understand what was going on, it was 2am in the morning. She knew about the recent plague and that there was a curfew in affect but she didn't understand what warranted an announcement so early in the morning. She sleepily got out of bed and went over to the window and looked out down upon the city streets. what she saw was a massive assembly of RPD, RFD, construction workers, and regular people hastily setting up what looked like a barricade, she was about to be witness to a grizzly spectacle. Jenna was 16 years old, far too young to see what she was about to see. She had seen the undead before, once or twice during the past few days, but nothing could have prepared her for the masses that came from the main and numerous side streets. The most inhuman and sad sound filled the night, a pitiful hungry moan. Jenna was starting to put the pieces together and didn't like what she saw, the city is becoming infected, and we can't get outside help so if the police are beaten everyone loses in the worst way. Jenna prayed that the police could hold the monsters back, she then saw the first line of defense forming, Riot police in full gear were forming a line directly in front of the advancing hordes. Jenna once again silently prayed. Thump, thump, thump the riot police began rhythmically beating there night sticks on there shields as they began to march toward there soulless foe. Thump, thump, thump, the front lines of each side met "zombies" were beaten down while police were eaten alive; Jenna heard the more human cries of the men in pain. Two or three minutes later and the riot line broke and retreated. Jenna estimated half were dead and no visible dent was made in the undead. She then saw the real line of defense wall upon wall of police cars numerous cops armed with guns. She heard orders being barked out through the loud speaker, then it came "fire at will" and then a roar of gunfire erupted and Jenna had to close her eyes and cover her ears she began quietly sobbing for the police, for the civilians, for the zombies who once had souls, and for herself she was very unsure if the barricades would hold and what would happen if they didn't. Would she and her parents never make it out of this godforsaken town? Ten minutes later the gunfire slowed down, Jenna got up opened her eyes and her worst fears were confirmed what lay before her was a glimpse of hell. Bodies piled upon bodies, police running for there lives, some holding there ground only to die. She began to openly weep and she ran to her parents bed room where they too obviously had been watching, they welcomed her into there open arms and began to think how to prepare there child for the inevitable. 


End file.
